The present invention relates to an electrical device, in particular a switching or control device for a motor vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to an electrical device for a motor vehicle which has a housing, has a printed board carrying an electric circuit.
Electrical devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The printed board in such electrical devices is usually mounted by screws on the bottom plate of the housing of the electrical switching device. Cooling bodies provided in the device transmit the heat of the power components located on the printed board to the housing wall and therefore withdraw the heat from them. During the mounting several steps however are needed. In particular fixed connections must be produced, therefore the mounting is relatively complicated and expensive. For individual functions, for example for withdrawal of the lost heat, individual components such as cooling bodies are needed. Therefore additional space for these components is required. Also, recycling problems arise in connection with the cooling bodies.